Wayne Cramp
Wayne (born 1993) is Lucien's twin brother and is down with the clown alongside his older brother. He is also one of the "funnier" characters. Throughout the early episodes of the series Wayne's defining role is an antagonist to his brother in many ways, treating him like trash, but in later episodes more of the episode's focus begin to shift onto the machinations of Wayne's everyday insanity towards his own goals as well as his brothers', from a get-rich-quick scheme to his daily life as a Junk-enthusiast, influenced by less-than-savory characters that hang around the Junkyard he loves. Wayne bullies Lucien on a day-to-day basis because Lucien is weaker and less physically dominant as well as Wayne's general portrait as a bully. Personality Wayne's defining traits are his recklessness, audacity, and almost inhuman levels of insanity doing things that most would classify as mental and maybe even put him into a hospital (mental or otherwise) showing a demanding tendency of thrill seeking, such as turning his bed into an operational race car, convincing his dad to be a lion and he the tamer terrorizing the class and throwing the scene into chaos in the process. Something these can lead to delusions of grandeur to the point of gullibility, believing everything he sees or hears on TV. He even purchased a magic kit while thinking that he could do real magic, only to lead his brother into another trap by pretending to be banished into another dimension. He also has an overactive imagination, like thinking that Lucien's worms were being used to contact the Pumpkin underground, though he had used this later to contact Tony during the "Family Wars." He also believes that Dirty-Joe goes into space to make scrap deals with aliens and did not hesitate to believe that "Keith" (an old arcade game stuck atop a vacuum cleaner) had come to life or that Miss Hissy had an inflatable butt. Wayne may seem simple-minded. But he is also a genius, when the subject is something he is interested in. He got an A+ on a test about explosions, and was capable of making his bed into a fully capable car, and even drove it onto the street. Another example of his mechanical expertise is when he made his room "Mom" proof, and made a handy-grabber out of spare parts from the junkyard. With hardly even basic training he has mastered complex skill sets such as welding, mass mummification, wrestling, kung fu, and car construction from simply being self-taught. Wayne is also quite ruthless by constantly leading his brother into traps and work, and he gets the upper hand, though sometimes they backfire. Other times, however, he anticipates such actions and outsmarts Lucien, using his weaknesses into skillfully layered traps such as tricking Lucien into sitting on his Man-Trap. Wayne is hyperactive mainly due to his high sugar diet. In fact, when Wayne doesn't have access to a constant supply of sugar, his brain actually starts to shut down, which seems to imply that Wayne's brain feeds on the constant sugar-supply and the adrenaline and testosterone that his diet invokes on his body. The sole instance where Wayne became operational without a sugary intake was his mother announced her new cleaning formula, causing Wayne to suffer from a post-traumatic stress attack and feed on the adrenaline from the fear to function for a short while. The withdrawal symptoms as noticed by Lucien will start with Wayne speaking in gibberish, hallucinating and/or just pass out. During his obsession with the video game his lack of brainpower without sugar is also shown when he actually had to be subscribed it so that his brain would keep functioning, and this episode's unique withdrawal showed him behaving and acting like the zombies he had been killing in-game and zombie-ishly demanded batteries. His diet may also affect some of his behavior as Lucien accused his attacking a tree of simply "Wayne being Wayne" which may imply that he is both allergic and addicted to his sugary supply. While Wayne's enjoyments usually revolve around sadistic pleasure at bullying his brother, other children, or whoever is involved, he can also find pleasures from other forms of entertainment such as Mr. Parsen's skateboarding tricks, or more radical of his tendencies such as explosions and some of the more savage animals, as well as movies. Wayne's underlining traits underneath these are his deviousness and manipulative traits that only shine through when using his "I'm a good boy" Falsetto voice to proclaim as such, but his deviousness slips through and show demented signs of psychopathic bloodlust and seems to enjoy violence simply for the sake of violence, tossing smaller children around but his main target is usually Lucien seldom attacking anyone else but Tony, so this could be attributed more to sibling rivalry than anything. However, as other children are shown to be scared of him, it may imply that he also bullies them, or that they are just put-off by his treatment towards his brother. For some, it may be a combination of. While Wayne's main target may be Lucien in most cases, he does have a tendency to rush his bike at others in an attempt to run them over (albeit in a far less cruel and less deadly way than anything else he uses against his brother) with full intent to usually resulting in neighborhood children to hide up in the trees. When riding his bike he makes an engine imitation pretending to be on a motorbike and usually invokes add-ones and extra pieces of metal onto his bike to make it look and sound more realistic, one instance even fooling Mr. Pretty into believes that an entire bicycle gang had infiltrated his school after hearing the sound and being slammed into the door of his office by Wayne's speeding. He is also known to steal sweet foods from other children during lunch to further satisfy his own sugary cravings, sometimes even taking them under the pretense of it being his "pay" for them being near whenever he does something radical. His "good boy" voice also arises whenever he wishes to extort favors from his family. Wayne's deviousness also shine through whenever an opportunity to make money arises resulting him in concocting extremely convoluted get-rich quick schemes that often have insane and comedic results from his attempts regardless of whether or not he actually succeeds. He sometimes uses this to get back at people when they wrong him. A rare moment of chivalry about Wayne is a hidden layer of sexism usually refusing to fight or hit girls (although Wendy is an exception to this for obvious reasons) forcing himself to cross-dress to "become a girl" and pose as an exchange student so that he could. However, this extends to little more than a sexist ideology in the end as he has little if anything else of a sense of honor, backstabbing his previous deals such as the Parsen's thieving owl to the police when he was in danger of getting into trouble. His hyperactivity and high levels of intellect coupled with his demented levels of brainpower could also imply that Wayne has Attention Deficit Disorder, which are symptoms of ADD/ADHD. The few things that Wayne fears is his classmate and stalker, Wendy Winkle, who's obsessions over his radical behavior and perverted moves towards him are a cause of great discomfort and alarm in the already demented child. However, this is not entirely unjustified given that Wendy may be the only person in Swamp City who is more psychopathic than he is, and has been the cause of his kidnapping, torture, and has even built a spy tunnel underneath his house in the past. Yet their are instances where Wayne will overcome this fear for his own ends, usually against his brother, or when she bribes him with something that interests him. Another fear of his is the swamp, which is the one place that he is afraid to go. This also extends to anything originating from the swamp, such as Chameleons. When in the presence of one of his phobias, Wayne's first response is to either scream and, shortly thereafter, regain his composure or have his personality take a complete dive, turning into a paranoid and frightful child prone to panicking and screaming for his mommy while running at great speeds. While Wayne maybe completely unstable and prone to violence towards "Girlpants" or anyone else who he sees as "boring," Wayne shows a much friendlier side towards those who he considers to be "Aces" such as his grandfather, Hankenstein and Dirty-Joe. The usual requirements for them to be "cool" in his eyes is to be either on the wrong side of the law (bikers) or extremely vicious in nature (Hankenstein). His only true friend, however, appears to be Dirty-Joe, who shares a mutual understanding of junk collecting with Wayne. However, Wayne shown in fear as he is terrified of his would-be bride, Wendy Winkle. He attempted to do whatever it means to make sure Wendy to dump him which utterly failed. One of his more bizarre affinities is the use of the word "pants" when insulting someone, though he is actually terrible at spelling it (having spelled it P-A-N-T-C in one instance) and his main nickname for Lucien is "Girlpants" (which he also uses as his own personal slang towards other people) but various other instances he uses "Pants" as an impact as well such as "Naturepants" which is another common derogative towards Lucien. Other insulting lingo that he has used include "Pinkstink," "Ladybaby," "Ladylips," and "Nature breath." Though he also had violent tendencies when, in infancy, and had a fondness towards the gore and violent even then (getting excited at Lucien's first nose bleed and hammering stuffed animals with play hammers) while under the effects of the Swamp Gas Wayne completely regressed into a baby barely aware of where he was and entertained by simplistic things like hamster wheels, metronomes and a timer. However, his violent tendencies remained punching Mr. Pretty when he tried to grab Wayne's attention. Abilities As stated above Wayne is quite capable at building and destroying stuff with ease or little effort. As well as being a capable strategist leading his brother into traps, and in the Episode: Twin Toys he was capable of leading a "Search" for a lost toy. Wayne is also capable of physical feats surpassing his brothers ability. He can run long distances , beat up Lucien easily and he was also capable to learn kung fu quickly in "Kung Fool," though Lucien was also capable of this. He was able to wield a sledgehammer with ease and swing with enough strength to demolish the wall in the kitchen while shaking the house and destroying his and/or Lucien's room(s). Also, Wayne seems to be immune to pain of all kinds, from falling off his bike in while doing trike tricks to much more life-threatening events such as falling down the stairs, only showing occasional discomfort or pain when he was slapped or punched in the face with a single "ow." He has also a tremendous amount of endurance and has a very quick recovery rate recovering from an injury that put him in a full-body cast within a day (although Wendy had actually kidnapped him and he claimed to be fine). When the need arises, Wayne can turn into a very stealthy individual, managing to avoid being caught by the Winkle family's forces for days and surviving on the streets while deeming in to be "cool" like stealing sugar bowls and fending off of unlikely sources of protein like birdseed, which also shows good survival prowess despite his fear of nature, showing that city survival is more his element. In one episode it is hinted that the twins may have ESP. Some instances show that Wayne can be analytical, intelligent, and perceptive when he applies himself. Such examples include deducing a way to capture Hooters Parsens when Mr. Parsens had been failing all day, and the creation of convoluted traps and a fully operational security system in his room. Building recycling appear to be a passion of Wayne's and he has shown remarkable skill with Pullys, levers and complex mechanics. His creational skills are only enhanced by his ability to weld which allows him to merge pieces of metal together into desired shapes with more strength. Weaknesses and Fears For all of his borderline superhuman adrenaline, strength and survival skills, Wayne's body cannot properly work without a constant intake of sugar (as mentioned above) rendering him weak and vulnerable barely aware of his surrounding, sprouting gibberish, or hallucinating. This does not appear to be very fatal as Wayne can go days without sugar before refilling his supply and regaining his senses as it were. Wayne's stomach appears to have a weakness towards roughage as simply eating berries from the swamp can cause him to have diarrhea for days on end. In spite of this it is otherwise rather strong and capable of vast digestion consuming birdseed, a moldy sandwich and various chemicals without difficulty. Being accustomed to Soap City's polluted and mutated effects had made Wayne vulnerable to certain chemicals from the swamp that can cause him to freak out at the sight. Wayne appeared to be very vulnerable to the Happy Gas in particular as he completely regressed while all others shown under its effects were rendered blunt and delirious but it could also be that Wayne was already so and thus the gas only worsened it to new levels of vagueness and delusional foggy awareness. Once the Happy Gas, wore off he was left with no memory of the event. His greatest fear of all is none other than Wendy Winkle who is in love with him. Wayne fears the swamp and things in it though he has no problem going to the border of the swamp to dunk in chemicals going anywhere within its borders renders him paranoid and prone to freaking out. His other fear is Wendy Winkle who usually reinforces this fear with her own attempts at Wayne's heart be it kidnapping, bribery or stalking. He also fears his grandmother's senile and cranky jabs at him wishing to avoid her if at all possible. Relationships Meep Family Lucien Cramp Lucien and Wayne's relationship is built on a dynamic, mutual loathing for each other's existences, and neither of them make any attempt to hide this animosity. In fact, many instances show Wayne purposely going out of his way just to torment his brother in several regards and Lucien does the same on occasion. Their opposition towards each other may stem from polar opposite personalities and interests, which are so parallel it makes them about as alike as the Yin-Yang symbol, extending down to even to their diets. Wayne, with his obsession towards violence, junk and sugar, while Lucien is fascinated by the beauty of nature, simpler pleasures in life and animals naturally bicker on their interests and usually try their best to avoid each other. Likewise, Lucien enjoys a healthier diet than his brother. Yet strangely, Wayne has the more muscular physique. Though very rare, sometimes the twins can put aside their differences when facing a common adversary who neither can defeat on their own such as their Big-Baby Cousin. However, even when faced with common threats and with similar obstacles, they may instead choose to go their own different ways to handle the situation. Thus far, the only times that they have worked together are in the episodes "Big Baby," "Homeless Joe", and "Twin Toys." In spite of their cooperation being a rarity, when they do work together, they prove to be a fearsome duo that has been able to topple foes and obstacles neither could accomplish alone. Though their alliances usually fold when their common goal is accomplished, their peace usually lasts a bit longer, with neither doing anything directly to the other after it ends and usually keep the peace for a brief period of time. Wayne seldom refers to his brother by name using either an insulting/derogative or simply not addressing him by name at all sometimes simply calling him "You." This is both in his mind, when referring to Lucien directly or even in mind. To date "Wendy House" and "The Great Luciani" are the only times that Wayne was ever used Lucien's name. Growing neutrality Throughout the early episodes of the Cramp Twins TV series, Wayne and Lucien's sibling rivalry were the main focus for the plot revolving around how they antagonize each other with some of Wayne's attempts on Lucien's happiness could be borderline homicidal during extreme instances, and attempted to sacrifice him on no less than one occasion. However, they soon spurred some common ground with the arrival of their demented and psychopathic cousin, the Big-Baby, who was a greater threat against the brother with her piggyback obsessions than either of the brothers could be to each other, forcing them to collaborate to end the terror the five-year old inflicted on them. Though their peace ended, Wayne became less hostile towards his brother after this incident, and started to develop more towards his own ends. More of their growing neutrality was also shown when they could be apathetic towards each other during instances involving their father's cowboy craze, which neither were really interested in. In "Homeless Joe," Wayne approached Lucien to help him save the junkyard, but Lucien bluntly refused and instead took full advantage of Joe's ability to attract wildlife to enjoy aspects of nature that he couldn't while he smelled like Haz-Chem Soaps. However, when Lucien discovered that they would be making a glue factory, once again, the twins united to save the junkyard. Wayne's thoughts Wayne has made it clear that he does not consider Lucien to be his actual brother while, likewise, Lucien considers Wayne to be poison. While Lucien may give occasional aid to Wayne, he returns this with either brief moments of peace or blunt ungratefulness outright, the latter usually only happens when Wayne was either unaware of Lucien's involvement or cannot remember it. When Lucien and Tony went missing, Wayne expressed joy and that "nothing could come from this" when reciting what had happened to them, showing not simply apathy but utter bliss and happiness at his brother being permanently out of his life. When forced to abandon Keith, Wayne expressed sadness at "going back to being an only child" right to Lucien's face. Wayne shows contempt at Lucien's preferred activities such as knitting, sewing, crafts and protesting. Deep down, Wayne may not hate Lucien for being Lucien but instead, hate that he and Lucien do not have more in common and cannot have a brotherly bond as their interests differ so much that Wayne takes out this hostility at not having a sibling who he can relate to, especially when he is just as big of an outcast to the soap-folk as Lucien is. Better points and Eventual Reconcilation Though Lucien feared Wayne's difficulty as he would grow older and expressed horror at the prospect of a teenage Wayne, Wayne's hatred has been slowly waning over the course of the series implying that Wayne is coming more to terms with Lucien's existence. Lucien did try on his part to get his brother the much needed help he advice on how to deal with Wayne during "Webcam Wayne", but instead the Internet betrayed him with Wayne becoming the celebrity and the soap-folk mistaking the beast boy (as Lucien had called him) as an Internet craze instead of a homicidal danger. Twins Toys marked their reconcilation, though it is mostly one-sided on Lucien part, the series did end with a family group hug. Appearance Wayne is a blue-skinned member of soap city, his unique skin color is probably due to the soap-polluted air in the city, or the fact that the families who work for Has-Chem develop immunity to the toxins they use in their cleaning supply. He barely has any hair in a somewhat brush cut, wearing loosely fitting blue sweaters with a star in the middle and dirty track pants with grease stains, that are just barely visible. After an experiment gone wrong Wayne's skin turned pink for a week or so. Trivia *Despite not liking nature, he is a capable recycler and serial arsonist. Ironically, Lucien is into nature and he possesses none of these traits to help the earth, like his brother. *In the opening, Wayne was shown to have enjoyed being slapped by the doctor while his parents see this in horror, implying a masochistic side. But he later states that he feels no pain, implying that he was simply amused by the physical contact. *In "Twin Toys," it is revealed that Wayne could talk before Lucien and that he first used his "good boy" voice when he reported to his mother that an owl had stolen the toy, but his mother accused him of lying. This is an inconsistency as right now the family (minus Lucien) seem to familiarize his "good boy" voice as him telling the truth, as opposed to a lie, but it could be that this could have affected his psyche making associate his good boy voice with lying and thus he eventually grew to use it as such, and his parents simply accepted this habit but misunderstood it as him being truthful. *In "Twin Toys", He is also heard saying "Do you see this? ... Can you see my face? This is my true nature! You see, don't you? This is who I am! This is who we all are. We're animals! ... There's no denying it! A bunch of goshdamn animals! They're sending us out to slaughter or be slaughtered... And here we sit until they tell us what to do, and how to do it! No will of our own, just mindless obedience! We don't even know why we're fighting now, do we? All we know is that deep down, somewhere in there, we enjoy it. Destruction and violence... it's just part of our nature.". Which is a reference to Half Life 1.5 where Barney's training instructor commits Pac-Man. *In "Dance Pants" it is shown that Wayne used to dance as a baby and still is an accomplished dancer now. *In "Just Desserts" Lucian reveals that Wayne has a high metabolism. *In "Food Fight" Wayne gets sleepy if he eats Nature Bits. *In "Heart Wrench" Wayne falls in love with Joanne a girl who (in Tony's words) smells like a car. *In "Shed Dead", "Miss Kissy" and "Weepy Wayne" Wayne is moved to tears. *In "Fashion Passion" and "Worm Funeral" Wayne's eyelids are held shut by a strange orange goo-like substance. *In "Date Dupe" Wayne finds the eating habits of Black Widow spiders cool. *In "Picket, Picket" Wayne shows that he believes Dirty Joe goes into space to make scrap deals with aliens. *In "Wicked Wendy" Wayne reveals that he has monster sock puppets. *In "The Great Luciani" Wayne's middle name is revealed to be Archibald. *In "Worm Funeral" Wayne is known to like dead stuff as well as ask spooky questions. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cramps Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Hero